TeleRomeo
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: Fourth song: Chop Suey. Singers: System Of A Down. Surroundings: The Netherlands.
1. TeleRomeo : K3

Tele-Romeo

_Wie heb ik aan de lijn, hallo, hallo?_

_Waar ben je dan, waarom verlang ik zo?_

_Om dicht bij jou te zijn, hallo, hallo?_

_Mijn Tele-Romeo_

This had been the absolute last straw!! Yamcha had cheated on her before, but this time he's gone too far!! No matter how many times he said he was sorry, he'd do it again and again, until she would practically die from the amount of heartbreak he gave her. But this was it! No more lies!!

"We're through Yamcha!! And that's final!!" Bulma shouted at her now ex-boyfriend. 

"Baby, please, I'm sorry! Please give me another chance! Please? Just one more?" Yamcha pleaded.

"NO!! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL SECURITY!!!" Bulma shouted.

Yamcha ran away from Capsule Corporation, and as soon as he left, she burst out into tears. Walking into her house, she sat there, sobbing her heart out, mourning over her final heartbreak, and instantly, she felt completely alone.

A storm began to roll in, and a figure stood there, who had been watching Bulma and Yamcha fight, and now began strolling down the park, until he reached what he had been looking for; a phone booth.

Bulma lay sprawled over the couch, crying softly, and she was glad her parents were out, she didn't have the energy to talk to them right now.

*Ring-Ring*

Bulma looked up, confused, the phone was ringing, but who would call her at… she glanced at the clock… eleven 'o clock? 'Probably that jerk, trying to apologize! Well, this time I'm not taking him back! I'll show him what Bulma Briefs can do!!' She picked up the phone after the fourth ring.

"Bulma Briefs here."

"Good evening Ms. Briefs," a husky male voice said, and Bulma's mind went wild!

It wasn't Yamcha, and somehow, she knew, that, whoever she was now talking to, could be trusted completely. She felt like this guy could be her ideal man, and there was no one who could help her…

_Liefde op het eerste gehoor_

_Alle stoppen slaan plots door_

_Niemand die mij helpen kan_

_Daar ben je plots, mijn ideale man_

"I saw what happened between you and your boyfriend just a second ago, and I think you made the right decision to dump him."

"I did?" Bulma asked, confused.

"Yes, you see, I've seen him a coffee parlor, more than once, and each time there was a different girl on his lap. Believe me when I say this, you did the right thing."

"I-I-Thank you…"

Bulma felt like she was in heaven, she didn't want him to hang up the phone and say: "Sorry, I had the wrong number." Ever.

"Sorry for asking, but… who are you?" she asked, wanting to know his name.

"Vegeta," the man answered after a small silence that had come over them.

Vegeta… Even his name sounded yummy. Thunder began to roar outside, yet she didn't seem to notice. All she wanted to hear, was his sweet voice. She now knew for sure, he was the one she had been looking for all this time.

_Leg die hoorn nu niet meer neer_

_Zeg niet "'t nummer is verkeerd."_

_Want ik hoor je lieve stem_

_En weet dat jij het bent_

_Wie heb ik aan de lijn, hallo, hallo?_

_Waar ben je dan, waarom verlang ik zo?_

_Om dicht bij jou te zijn, hallo, hallo?_

_Mijn Tele-Romeo_

After that night, Vegeta began to call quite frequently, always at the same time. He never let her down when she needed help, he was always there. Bulma would always be waiting for him, and soon, she had forgotten all about Yamcha.

Bulma and Vegeta would talk about all sort of stuff. From their looks and good points, to their friends and love-life. And tonight was no exception.

"Vegeta, I have a feeling nobody loves me anymore," she sobbed quietly.

"Bulma, you know that's not true, you just haven't found the right person yet, but don't worry Hun, you will, someday," he whispered softly, and she felt her cheeks burning up.

Somehow, he managed to turn her on, by just talking to her! Now she knew it! She knew little to nothing of him, but one thing she did know.

"Vegeta?" she asked.

"Yes?"

She blushed again, and said: "I… I think I already have…"

_Fluister zachtjes in m'n oor_

_"Liefste schat, we gaan ervoor"_

_Ook al weet ik niks van jou_

_´k Denk dat ik van je hou_

_Wie heb ik aan de lijn, hallo, hallo?_

_Waar ben je dan, waarom verlang ik zo?_

_Om dicht bij jou te zijn, hallo, hallo?_

_Mijn Tele-Romeo_

_Wie heb ik aan de lijn, hallo, hallo?_

_Waar ben je dan, waarom verlang ik zo?_

_Om dicht bij jou te zijn, hallo, hallo?_

_Mijn Tele-Romeo_

There was a long silence, and Bulma thought he'd hung up on her, until she heard him whisper: "You and me both Hun."

She thought she was going to die!!! This was too good to be true!! But still, she wanted to meet him!!

"Vegeta, could I have your address and phone number? Please?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't see why not," Vegeta shrugged.

She hurriedly grabbed a pencil and paper, and held the pencil ready to write. But just as he was about to give her his address, Kami decided to play dirty! Thunder crashed through the clouds, and all of the lights in the house shut off, as did the phone!

The horn slipped from her hand, and tears crawled down her cheeks. She was alone again, full of questions and pain.

_Voor je mij je nummer zei_

_Was het plots voorgoed voorbij_

_Een bliksemschicht verbrak de lijn_

_Ik was alleen, vol vragen en vol pijn_

A week later, the power was back on, and Bulma waited for the phone to ring again, but it never did. 'The power's probably not on yet where he lives, or else he would've called.'

A month went by, and still nothing from Vegeta. She was beginning to worry about him.

Grabbing the phone book, she began to flip to the 'V' hoping to see Vegeta's name under it, unfortunately, she didn't, so she resorted to her last hope. Turning on her computer, she began to search for the name 'Vegeta' on the internet.

_Als het moet ga ik op zoek_

_Draai elk nummer uit dat boek_

"Found him!!!" Bulma nearly shouted when she finally located him, somewhere on the outskirts of town.

Picking up her purse, she went to the place where he had to live using her car for transportation. But when she arrived, the place was being rebuild. There was a huge hole in one of the sides of the house, and a huge hole in the ground, where there must've been a tree once. The inside was in no better shape, things were burned, and Bulma instantly knew what had happened.

The tree must've been hit with a lightning bolt, after which it had fallen the house. Vegeta must've somehow gotten trapped and maybe even killed. This hurt her heart, but she decided not to give up so easily.

She raced towards the nearest hospital, crossing her fingers in hopes she'd find him there.

Bulma arrived there within 15 minutes, and walked inside as casually as possible. Behind a desk, sat a young brunette, typing something on the computer, as Bulma walked up to her.

The girl looked up and asked: "Can I help you Miss?"

"Maybe, I'm looking for someone named Vegeta, do you know where I could find him?" Bulma asked, feeling incredibly scared that he wasn't here. That he was already dead and buried.

The nurse checked it up on the computer, and after a while, looked up at Bulma.

"Room 402 Miss," she said, and Bulma let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

After a short while, Bulma was standing in front of door 402, and she hoped he wasn't too badly injured. Upon entering the room, she noticed that Vegeta looked exactly like he had described himself. Black hair that flew up in a flame, and a godly body. She looked sadly at him. Bulma could easily detect several burn wounds that had been bandaged.

An oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose, and there were several wires attached to him to keep a check on his heart and breathing.

Bulma grabbed a chair, placed it beside his bed, and held onto his right hand. She was surprised by the feel of his skin, and she slowly placed his hand on her cheek, and rubbed slightly against the palm of his hand, closing her eyes with a small smile on her face.

Bulma didn't leave Vegeta that night, she slept with her head on his chest, fresh tears staining both her cheeks and his chest. She wanted to see him awake, hear him call her 'Hun' again, or just hear him talk to her about things no one needed.

When a nurse walked in that morning, both Vegeta and Bulma……… had passed away.

_Op een dag ben jij het echt_

_En hoor ik hoe je zegt:_

They were buried not too long after, and were given graves next to each other. Only the strange part about it was, that a mysterious rose bush with sharp thorns grew from the grave of Vegeta, and grew toward Bulma's grave and grew roots there. And no matter how hard you tried, every time you'd cut them away, they would always be back, even if the roots were removed. The roses of this bush were always sparkling blue, and bloomed throughout all the year, even during fall and winter. And if you would listen very carefully, you could hear a song being sung;

_C'est qui a l'appareil, allo, allo_

_Je n'etend rien que ta voix, est-tu si beau_

_J'suis amoureuse de toi, allo, allo_

_Mon Tele-Romeo_

_C'est qui a l'appareil, allo, allo_

_Je n'etend rien que ta voix, est-tu si beau_

_J'suis amoureuse de toi, allo, allo_

_Mon Tele-Romeo_

_Wie heb ik aan de lijn, hallo, hallo?_

_Waar ben je dan, waarom verlang ik zo?_

_Om dicht bij jou te zijn, hallo, hallo?_

_Mijn Tele-Romeo_

**The End**


	2. Bumble Bee : Bambee

Song fics are hard to write! Especially when you don't have the right music

The last song was one of my sister's songs who **forced me *rubs bump on head* to write it.**

Man! Do I hate that song or what?!?!

Anyhow, this one's my own choice, but I don't have the song lyrics, if anyone knows a site where to find those, please tell.

Bumble Bee

It was mid-summer, so the scent of flowers was in the air, and so were the bees. They were buzzing around the flowers that grew in the gardens of Capsule Corp, where two people were just eating lunch.

Bulma watched Vegeta with interest as he scarved down his food, wondering how Vegeta could eat so much yet not gain an ounce. It was a total mystery to her.

However, it wasn't really his eating that interested her; it was his well muscled chest that did catch it. She watched as his muscles flexed when he moved his hand that held his fork to his mouth after which he chewed quickly and swallowed just as fast.

Her own lunch had been untouched, for she wanted something else for lunch. Namely Vegeta.

_Sweet little Bumble Bee_

_I know what you want from me_

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada_

_Sweet little Bumble Bee_

_More than just a fantasy_

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada_

She had gotten one good look of his backside when he'd been in the shower when he had returned from his quest for Goku, and now all her dreams were filled with wild, erotic fantasies of Vegeta. Not even Yamcha looked that good.

True, she hadn't seen his _frontside, but she had enough imagination for something like that._

She wanted him, and only him. She wanted him to be her playboy, her play toy, or maybe… just maybe… even her lover. It didn't matter; she just wanted to be with him, forever.

_My clothes get so beads when you walk in the room_

_I go Boom Boom Boom_

_You go Zoom Zoom Zoom_

_You're my playboy, play toy, lover my friend_

_I wanna be with you until the end_

Vegeta finished and left to go to the Gravity Room, leaving Bulma alone with her wild imagination.

She'd give her heart and her soul to show him what she felt for him, even if it meant getting herself killed.

That night, Vegeta came in to get his dinner, and Bulma had readied her usual assault for him if he said anything that didn't suit her. She wanted to tell him tonight, but she had to first make sure he wouldn't get suspicious.

However, Vegeta simply sat down and waited patiently for Bulma to put the food on the table, which he never did before.

He'd usually rampage about one thing or another, yet not tonight, and this made Bulma nervous. Maybe he already knew what she… She shook her head.

'Get a grip Bulma! How could he suspect anything!? We're at each other's throats most of the time! But then why is he so silent?'

She took a peek at him, and noticed he was looking at the table as if it interested him. This confused Bulma, and she wanted Vegeta to help her with this.

_I give my heart and my soul to you_

_To make you see it's true_

_I'm so confused baby can't you see?_

_Please come and rescue me!_

"Vegeta?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine."

Bulma instantly knew Vegeta was trying to avoid talking, although she didn't know why. She turned her attention back to cooking however, and after placing things on the table, began eating. She was starving! She hadn't eaten all day!

When Bulma was done, Vegeta got up and walked up the stairs to his room to take a shower. Bulma wanted to take his plate to the sink, when she gasped.

He hadn't touched his food.

_Sweet little Bumble Bee_

_I know what you want from me_

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada_

_Sweet little Bumble Bee_

_More than just a fantasy_

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada___

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada_

The next morning, Vegeta walked in the kitchen where Bulma was making breakfast and said but two words: 

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada_

"Goodbye Bulma."

And with that, he stalked out of the house.

Bulma, who had dropped a plate in amazement that Vegeta had called her name, watched as he stepped inside the space-pod and before she could think about it, the ship shot off into the sky.

It was now 4 months later, and Vegeta still hadn't returned. Bulma was starting to become really lonely now. She should've known something was wrong with Vegeta when he didn't speak to her when he came in for dinner.

"He'd probably been planning that…" she whispered to nobody.

_I start to fly when you walk out the door_

_You go Bye Bye Bye_

_I go Why Why Why?_

_I'm so lonely and only, waiting for you_

_To come back and tell me "I love you"_

Meanwhile, Vegeta's ship was flying slowly back to Earth, holding a solemn Saiyan Prince inside. He had transformed into a Super-Saiyan a few months back, but didn't want to return to Earth.

But something made him go back. Something he heard Bulma mention once when she was yelling at him about that she'd get sick when she would travel so far away from home.

Something she called… homesick…

This confused him, since when had he started calling the Capsule Corps household his home? If only Bulma was here to help him out.

_I give my heart and my soul to you_

_To make you see it's true_

_I'm so confused baby can't you see?_

_Please come and rescue me!_

But that wasn't all. He wanted to see _her again. He wished to see Bulma again, yet he had no clue as to why. _

_Sweet little Bumble Bee_

_I know what you want from me_

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada_

_Sweet little Bumble Bee_

_More than just a fantasy_

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada___

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada___

Bulma had no idea why, but she felt like Vegeta would be back soon, real soon. And she hoped, that when he did… he'd tell her the three words she'd been longing to hear from him.

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada___

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada___

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada___

_Sweet little Bumble Bee_

_I know what you want from me_

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada_

_Sweet little Bumble Bee_

_More than just a fantasy_

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada___

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada___

_Dupedupedudada__Dupedupedudada___

**A/N: Songs with lyrics required for the sequel people! Give me a hand will ya? I ain't one of those music freaks ya know!**

**M.****Milen******


	3. Again : Lenny Kravitz

It's been awhile, but here I am _again_!

This short A/U song-fic of Bulma and Vegeta goes by the song **Again **by _Lenny Kravitz_ and takes place in Japan.

No wonder I'm now using Japanese words in my story as well.

I'll explain about the Adepts at the end of the story/song.

Again

The young blue haired Japanese ran like the wind, away from those thugs. They followed however, not letting her escape. She lifted the skirt of her kimono, and continued to run, into the darkened alleys of Japan. She was exhausted, but she kept on running, not stopping for anything.

Luck wasn't on her side however, as she tripped, and fell on the ground, hard.

She was about to get up, when the thugs gained on her and forced her back to the ground, making her cry out in fear and pain. The thugs kicked and punched her, cursing upon her as she curled into a blow to try and ease the blows, but it didn't help. Tears strolled down her face, and she cried her young eyes out.

Suddenly, a voice shouted something she couldn't hear, due to the fact that it was accompanied by a crash of thunder.

The thugs stopped and she clearly heard a sword being unsheathed. She closed her eyes tightly as two of the thugs ran toward the man with knives in their hands, screaming. The slashing of a sword sounded, and then came two loud thumps.

Another crash of lightning, and the remaining thugs ran as fast as they could.

A little later, she heard someone approach her, and she dared to open one eye. She saw a man about her own age looking down at her with a sad expression, and he bent down to help her up. His hair stood up like a flame and was of an ebony black, while his eyes were light violet, which made him a Jupiter Adept, a.k.a. a mind-reader. Blue spirals circled him and a strange beam from his forehead connected to her own, and she knew he was checking if she was alright, but it lightly scared her.

He stopped, and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. His hands gently touched the sides of her face, and she lightly blushed, before looking down. He moved over and lightly kissed her forehead, making her heartbeat quicken. For the first time in quite awhile, he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you, Bulma-sama."

Bulma was still in a daze, and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

The storm raged on, and the man stared up at the sky. He looked at her again.

"We need to find shelter Bulma-sama," he said quietly.

Bulma regained her sense, and nodded softly. She allowed the man to lead her through the dark streets of Japan, his hand holding hers gently. The young girl had never felt so secure around anyone before. Maybe it was the fact that Jupiter Adepts could be fully trusted, due to the fact that most of them couldn't lie. Bulma knew for sure, that this man could be trusted, more than her fiancée, Shao Yamcha.

The man pushed a door open and allowed Bulma to enter first. She did, and he closed the door after he too had entered.

__

I've been searching for you

I heard a cry within my soul

I've never had a yearning quite like this before

Now that you are walking right through my door.

The house was easily decorated, yet it was very lovely. It constantly smelled like herbs, which gave her a soothing feeling.

Bulma shivered lightly, but noticed that the fire was burning in the fireplace (where else??) and sat down on a cushion nearby it. She held her hands near it to warm them, and smiled lightly. She turned to the man, who was placing his sword, or more precisely, his katana, away.

"Thank you very much for getting rid of those thugs for me," she said in his way. "If there's anything I can do for you…"

He looked at her, bowed respectfully and said: "I thank you for your kindness, but I have no intentions of taking something from you while I just helped you in time of need. It's not in my nature to do so."

Bulma smiled and asked: "Your nature or your clan's?"

The man thought about it and said: "Both I suppose."

Bulma giggled about that a little, while the man just walked over to a stove where he prepared some tea. She could smell it, and it smelled wonderful. She staid in front of the fire for awhile, until the man said that the tea was ready.

The two quietly sipped their cups of tea, neither saying a word. Yamcha always made her talk while they were drinking tea together, but this stranger, wouldn't even try. Probably because he thought there was nothing to talk about. Reasonable.

"Excuse me, but I don't know your name," Bulma suddenly said, and the man looked at her a little sadly, before looking down at his cup.

"They… used to call me… Vegeta…" he said quietly, and took a sip of the burning liquid.

"Used to?? Why? What do they call you now then?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta was quiet, before he said: "Nothing, they're dead…"

Bulma gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. She had no idea.

"I'm all that's left, my whole clan's gone. My parents, my best friends, and my little sister, they all died…" Vegeta whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Bulma felt pity for this man, and without thinking, she stood up, and walked over to him. She crouched down beside him and hugged him lightly. Vegeta hugged her back without thinking about who he was hugging in the first place. They staid like that for awhile, neither wanting to let go, neither doing so.

__

All of my life

Where have you been?

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

Afterwards, Vegeta brought Bulma home, but she visited him many times, enjoying his company a lot. He was more trustworthy than anyone else she knew. Yamcha had gone to visit some of his relatives in China, so he wouldn't know. Her parents had no idea why she was so happy, but they were glad nonetheless.

Vegeta was so kind to her, far more kind than Yamcha could ever be to her. Vegeta told her many a story of his dead parents and his lovely sister, who had been like a small angel. At some points, he said that if he could travel through time, he'd change what had happened, and make everything change for the better. Bulma found this very kind and honorable of him, and she had wanted to help him so much.

As she knocked on his door, she couldn't help but feel like she was being followed. Vegeta opened the door, smiled at her, and allowed her in. She nodded her head at him, and sat down on her usual seat when she came there. Vegeta sat too beside her, a light smile on his face.

"Is something wrong Vegeta-kun?" Bulma asked after they had talked for awhile.

Vegeta lightly shook his head, but held up his hand. In it, he held two rings, one with a wondrous opal, with diamonds and amethysts around it like leaves of a flower, and one with a lovely blue sapphire, with small emerald serpents curling around the ring itself. Bulma was in awe at such beauty.

"I found these a few days ago," Vegeta said. "They were my parents' rings."

Bulma looked up at him, and saw how he was looking at them. She didn't understand what he wanted with them.

He looked up at her eyes, and held her hands lightly in his own. She was so confused, what did he want?

"Bulma-chan," he said softly, "will you marry me?"

Her heart seemed to have skipped a beat. Bulma looked into his eyes, and saw the truth; he was in love with her. She also saw her own eyes reflected in his, and saw the same. She loved him too.

"Oh Vegeta-kun… h-hai! Hai of course I will!" she said joyfully. "I love you, Vegeta-chan."

Carefully, he slipped the ring with the opal on her hand.

"I love you too Bulma-chan," he whispered, and lightly kissed her on her lips.

Bulma kissed him back, tears of happiness falling down her lovely porcelain skin. When they parted, Vegeta smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I will never let somebody break you down," Vegeta whispered.

Bulma smiled a teary smile and asked: "Promise?"

"You have my word of honor," he whispered, and kissed her again.

The door suddenly slammed open, and the duo looked up in confusion. Bulma gasped and hid behind Vegeta who had already grabbed his katana.

__

A sacred gift of heaven

For better worse wherever

And I would never let somebody break you down.

Until you cried… never

"Yamcha," Bulma squeaked fearfully.

Yamcha was indeed standing in the doorway, and by the looks of it, he was mad as Hell. He was grasping a sword in his hand, and his eyes seemed to shoot fire.

"How DARE you touch her?!" he screamed at Vegeta, who wasn't fazed in the least. "You are far beneath her, and are not allowed to touch her!"

Vegeta kept his cool and said: "A human is not a thing you can, or cannot touch. Certain parts can't be touched, I agree, but if the person wants to be touched in that way, why leave the person unsatisfied."

Yamcha was utterly furious. With a blast of Fire, he sent the Jupiter Adept through the wall.

"Yamcha!! Stop it!!" Bulma yelled as Yamcha ran after him.

__

All of my life

Where have you been?

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

****

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

Vegeta avoided the other Adept's sword, and dodged the blast of Fire sent his way. The Mars Adept was raging mad. Lightning began to shoot down from the sky, and rain began pouring down onto them.

Vegeta sent a giant Tornado Yamcha's way, who managed to get out mighty quick and lashed at Vegeta. Their weapons clashed, and Bulma watched, scared out of her wits.

The young Mercury Adept wanted to do everything to help, but she knew she couldn't.

The two battled for a long while, until it ended…

__

At every time, I've always known

That you were there, upon your throne

A lonely queen, without her king

I longed for you, my love forever

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta's stomach got pierced with Yamcha's sword.

The Jupiter Adept gasped in pain and horror as blood gushed from his mouth. Yamcha pulled his sword out, and smirked down at Vegeta, thinking he'd won Bulma's heart. What he heard however, broke his heart forever.

"VEGETAAAAAAA!!!!" Bulma shouted and ran toward the body of her beloved.

She picked him up, cradling his head against her. Vegeta had blood gushing down the corners of his mouth, and his bangs almost covered his eyes. A large gash was found on his face, running from above his right eye to right below his left. His violet eyes began to lose their color as he gazed up at her.

"Go… gomen nassai… Bulma… chan… I… I failed you…" he whispered. 

"Iie! Iie Vegeta! Don't talk like that! You'll get through this! I promise! I swear! You'll make it through this!" Bulma said, trying to keep Vegeta into the land of the living.

Vegeta brought a hand up, which had been placed on the hole in his stomach, and saw the black blood. He was as good as dead, he knew it. The ring on his hand shone brightly.

"Iie… iie… I'm as good as… dead Bulma-chan… you know, I know… there's no denying it."

"Vegeta…" Bulma whispered, tears crawling down her cheeks. "Don't leave me alone… please don't…"

She kissed his bloody lips, not caring about the copper taste. Vegeta lightly kissed her back, and felt horrible to leave her behind. He really wanted to stay with her, grow old with her… but… nothing could change the way things had gone. The past was gone… it was all just a dream.

He stared longingly into her eyes, and felt so bad, so bad.

"I… I'll never… never be completely gone…" he whispered.

Bulma looked confused.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"As long as… as long as you love me… I'll… I'll always be with you… no matter where you are…" he whispered, before his light violet eyes closed, and his last breath escaped his blue lips.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked, not realizing he had already passed away. "Vegeta??" she tried again. "Vegeta, wake up! Please Vegeta, wake up! Don't leave me alone! Don't do this to me!!!" she sobbed.

The rain began to pound harder, as if crying along with Bulma.

"VEEEEEEEGEEEEEEETAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" she screamed to the sky, clasping her lost loved one in her arms like a baby.

__

All of my life

Where have you been?

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

He touched her everywhere, planting kisses all over her body. Bulma allowed him to make love to her, she allowed him to make sweet love to her. He pulled her against him, and kissed her passionately on her mouth. She felt like thy were floating on thin air, but the only thing she cared about was her lover's caress. She loved him so much, so much, that she'd give her life for him.

She knew he loved her too, and that he would never let anyone hurt her. She never wanted to let him go as their tongues entwined, and they hungered for each other. Her hands went into his hair, and she played with it. His own hands entangled themselves into hers and played into it as well, which gave her a smooth feeling. The herbs he constantly smelled like were still evident.

Suddenly, something happened. He began to dissolve! She looked up in shock as he looked at her with those sorrowful eyes. Bulma shook her head as tears fell down her gentle face. It didn't help, he dissolved, and was gone, for good.

She cried, cried her broken heart out.

That's when she woke up. She sat up in shock, and tried to find out where she was. Then she remembered, and sadly glanced at the empty side of her bed. Someone could've been there, 10 years ago, hadn't he been killed. Yamcha had been banished forever, and Vegeta had been buried. Nothing could ever make her smile anymore, everything reminded her off Vegeta.

Jewelry reminded her of Vegeta's ring, the one his body still wore. Kids reminded her of the innocent child Vegeta and his sister had been. Males made her think about him. No matter where she was, she was always reminded of him.

She buried her face in her pillow and cried once again. She loved him so much, _so_ much!

After two hours, she took a shower, still the somber woman she had been for ten years. She was now nearing 29 and she was still unwed, but she could care less. She wanted Vegeta! Vegeta! And only him!

'Damn you Kami! Why are you being so mean?!' she screamed inside her head.

After putting her hair in a bun with some chopsticks, and getting dressed, she left her house to take a small stroll around the park. Most people were on a holiday, so she was practically the only one there. She was crying again, thinking about when Vegeta would go with her on strolls like this.

__

All of my life

Where have you been?

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

After awhile, she had the feeling she wasn't alone, so she looked up. Under a blossom tree, stood a lone figure she couldn't recognize at first. However, soon, she covered her mouth to hide her gasp as tears filled her eyes. her ring glistered in the sun, and the man raised his hand to make his own ring glister in the sun as well.

It was a ring with a lovely blue sapphire, with small emerald serpents curling around the ring itself.

__

All of my life

Where have you been?

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

She shook her head to make the illusion go away, but it didn't. His flaming black hair remained, his violet eyes did also, as did the long scar on his face that went from above his right eye to below his left. He smiled at her, and the tears finally rolled down her cheeks.

Bulma let out a cry and ran toward him, and he did the same.

She slung his arms around his neck, crying her heart out on his shoulder, and he just held her.

****

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

"Gomen Bulma… gomen…" he whispered.

****

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

"Iie! Iie, don't!" Bulma sobbed. "I'm just… I'm just so happy that you're alive! I love you so much Vegeta! I can't live without you!"

****

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

Vegeta chuckled lightly and pulled Bulma away for a second.

****

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

"So am I Bulma-chan… so am I…" he whispered, and kissed her. 

****

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

That very same evening, they made love to each other, each being as gentle as could be. Their love had won over everything else, and had made a dead come back to the person he cared about the very most. Their love was the thing that had kept them together, and no matter what, they knew for sure, that nothing and no one, could ever some in between them.

****

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

Nine months later, Bulma gave birth to a young baby girl with blue hair, but violet colored eyes. This small child, was the proof of their love for each other, she was the proof that love was indeed stronger than anything else. She was proof…

****

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

Of that love was the greatest force on Earth.

****

The End

YEAH I KNOW TRUNKS WAS FIRST!!!!

But I like having Bra to be the first for once, instead of the other way around!

I'm starting to get better and better with these song-fics!

Anyway, the Adepts;

Yamcha was a Mars Adept, which means he uses the power of Fire.

Bulma, was a Mercury Adept, and she could fight with water, but she mostly heals though. Problem is, Bulma doesn't know how to do that!

Vegeta was a Jupiter Adept, meaning he fights with the force of Wind! Jupiter is personally my favorite, but who am I?

There was one more Adept, which was Venus Adepts, who fought with the might of the Earth.

Hope that explains most things.

Ciao!


	4. Chop Suey : System Of A Down

Well, this is all going like chop-chop!

Yep, it's _System Of A Down _with none other than **Chop Suey**!

Love that song!

Not many people use this song for a B/V fic.

I'm probably the first.

Anyway, for this song, a whole different set; the Netherlands!

The couple's in high school (you have to be at least a little Dutch to understand most things).

Let's move!

**__**

Chop Suey

__

Wake up

The boy shook the sleep from his eyes, and made a move to get up, but couldn't, due to a terrible pain running through his whole body. He writhed in pain, remembering all too well what had happened last night, and it made him cry. His body shook heavily as he painfully got to his feet, and into the bathroom, his body being raked by sobs.

As he walked in, he took a look in the mirror, and took a horrified step back. There was a huge scar on his face! He couldn't go to school like that! He opened the cabinet, and grabbed some paint from it, the one he used for this.

__

Grab a brush and put a little (makeup) 

He picked up a brush, dipped it into the paint, and carefully applied it to his face.

__

Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup) 

After skimming his face over quickly, he gave a nod of approval, and checked his timetable.

09:00 – Mathematics

09:45 – Dutch

10:45 – English

11:30 – German

12:45 – Society Studies

13:30 – Gym

14:15 – Gym

"Oh great," he muttered.

His stepfather never allowed him to gym, because everyone would know what was going on then, and he'd be in trouble. He quickly packed his stuff into his bag, slung it over his shoulder, before leaving the house. He took the elevator, still being a little sore from last night. He tried not to think about it, but it never did work.

He blew his bangs from his eyes, and walked outside toward the bus stop. He waited there, quietly. A sigh, and he looked around. He was the only one around for miles, due to the fact that it was still early. Sometimes he wished he could be like anyone else, to have a happy life, not the one he had.

The bus arrived a few minutes later, and he got in, flashed his season ticket and took a seat somewhere in front so he wouldn't have too much trouble with people. Some of them had the urgency to bug him. He was rather slim for a boy his age, and he wore clothes a few sizes too big for him, and he looked horrible, like almost everyone pointed out.

After about an hour, he arrived at the school, and noticed everyone was already inside. He gave a sigh and slowly walked in. The kids on his school always had something to complain about. Sometimes it was his flaming black hair, sometimes it was his pale skin, and sometimes it was the way he was dressed. It was always _something_ with those kids.

If he didn't know any better, he could play along in that show called 'The Weakest Link' ('De Zwakste Schakel'). The worst part would be, he'd be out of there in no time. He gave a sigh as he sat down, not bothering with the kids watching him. When the first bell went, he got up from the table to go to his class, but he 'accidentally' left his keys upon the table.

__

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? 

13:45, meaning they had Gymnastics now. He just watched everyone play 'Someone Is It, No One Is It' ('Iemand Is 'Em, Niemand Is 'Em'), and remained silent. There was no one who would talk to him anyway. He was wrong about that one.

A young blue haired vixen dodged the ball quickly, and hurriedly ran away again, but was hit. She groaned, but went over to the bench. However, she changed her mind and went to sit near that boy over there.

She ran over, panting lightly and asked: "Hi, mind if I sit here, Vegeta??"

Vegeta looked up, and little surprised that someone would talk to him without insulting or teasing him. He gave a small nod, and Bulma (who else?!) smiled, before sitting down. She was still panting from running for that long, but she was still smiling. She turned to Vegeta.

"Why the bloody hell aren't ya ever playing with us, Vegeta?" she asked, and Vegeta almost choked.

He couldn't tell her why, it would only end in ruins. But… he almost told her why, hadn't he caught himself. Bulma was a young Irish girl, who had been transported from Ireland to the Netherlands. She had wanted that, for some of her pen pals lived there, and it had happened to be that she now lived in the same street as them. Vegeta'd had a crush on Bulma ever since he saw her, but was too frightened she'd reject him.

"I… I'm asthmatic…" he said.

It'd been the first thing to enter his mind.

__

Here you go create another fable

"Oh, I see," Bulma said, and Vegeta had a feeling she didn't believe him. "Oh yeah, and you left these on the table!" She handed him his keys, smiling.

Vegeta however, wasn't so glad with them, but he simply said: "Thanks."

Bulma watched him curiously. Something told her that something wasn't quite right here.

When school had ended, Bulma found herself following Vegeta toward the bus stop. She was desperate to find out what was wrong with him. She'd had a secret crush on him ever since she came to the school, but he never seemed to pay attention to her, or anyone for that matter. She couldn't blame him. Practically everyone was trying to get the better of him, trying to make him cry, cry the tears that always seemed to come so easily.

Bulma had always thought guys didn't cry that easily, and that was probably true, so something must've happened to Vegeta that would make him cry so much.

After a long ride, Vegeta walked up the porch, and opened the door. He stepped inside, and Bulma noticed a tear trickle down his cheek, as if he'd do anything but be there. After a few moments, Bulma saw that a light had gone on the second floor. She saw Vegeta walking in, and laying his books down. There was a huge tree near the window, which made her smile. Bulma had always been the best in tree climbing, and now she finally got to put it to good use.

Once up in the tree, she carefully peered into Vegeta's room. Vegeta was carefully writing everything down, as if making a mistake was fatal. After awhile, Bulma was about to leave, when someone entered Vegeta's room. Vegeta looked up, and he looked scared, Bulma could tell. What happened next, would be carved in Bulma's mind forever.

__

You wanted to

Grab a brush and put a little makeup 

She watched in horror as Vegeta tried to struggle against the older (and much stronger) man's hold, but it didn't help. The pain and horror on Vegeta's face was constantly there, and Bulma couldn't tear her eyes away. She saw the thousands of scars on his body, and instantly knew they were from whiplashes. It hurt to see the person she secretly had a crush on hurt so much, especially when he didn't earn it.

__

You wanted to

Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup 

She tried to block it all out by covering her ears with her hands and closing her eyes tightly, but it didn't help. She had heard enough of Vegeta's screams and whimpers to know what he was emitting, and she didn't have an extra hand to insure that her eyes staid closed. 

__

You wanted to

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? 

Finally, the man left, and left Vegeta alone on his bed, crying his ebony colored eyes out. Bulma felt as if her heart'd been torn in two at the sight of him like that. She checked if that man was really gone, before carefully stepping onto his balcony. With a soft push, the balcony doors slid open and she slowly walked over to him. Her hand reached out to touch his shoulder, but she hesitated.

What would he do when he saw her here? Would he send her away? Would he welcome her compassion toward him? She didn't know.

Vegeta continued to cry, rolled up into a ball, shivering like a Chihuahua. Bulma's face softened, and her hand softly touched his shoulder, making him look at her. His eyes were slightly puffy from crying and he was blinking the tears away to try and make out who she was, but when he figured it out, he felt so utterly embarrassed, that he hid his face from her, and continued to cry. Bulma knelt down beside him on the bed, and lightly stroked his back, which was highly tense. 

Vegeta never wanted anyone to see him in this weak, vulnerable state, least of all her. She probably thought he was weak, which made him cry even harder. Every chance he'd had to be with her was now gone. She'd leave him now and never look back.

"Vegeta…"

He carefully moved his head up to look at her, and he saw the compassion in those azure blue eyes of hers. Tears were blurring his vision, and he hurt all over, he couldn't even talk. Bulma saw this, and carefully pulled him up to his knees. He winced in pain, but was shocked when Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, comforting him like a mother would do. Tears overflowed his eyes now, and he held her too, crying into her shoulder.

Bulma soothingly rubbed his back, trying to get him to calm down. She knew Vegeta would never find this home, he probably never had, so she thought quickly.

"Vegeta…" she whispered. "We have to go home now."

Vegeta turned his head so he was facing her, and he was lightly confused, she knew that.

"I… I am home… aren't I?" he asked, insecure.

Bulma moved a hand through his hair and said: "Home is where the heart is, Vegeta. And I have a feeling that yours isn't here."

Vegeta looked away.

__

You wanted to

I don't think you trust

He watched the dark streets quietly, clutching his bag of belongings tightly against himself, still feeling horrible about what had happened 20 minutes ago. Bulma sat beside him, watching him. She could tell he wasn't used to sit next to someone during a bus ride. Bulma sighed and placed her hand on his, making him look at her, still a little bit frightened.

"Ye're gonna to be just fine, trust me," she said with a smile.

Vegeta didn't know how to respond; he'd never felt like he could trust anyone before. But… maybe she could change that.

__

In, my, self-righteous suicide 

I, cry, when angels deserve to 

DIE!!

When they arrived at Bulma's house, the only one still awake was a girl around Bulma's age, but with a bothered look on her face, much like Vegeta. However, when she caught sight of them, she looked up, confused. She had purple colored hair and two large scars on her face that ran over her face in a cross, dividing her face in four. The girl spoke in a fluent American tongue, unlike anything.

"Who's your friend, Bulma? And what's with that bag of his?" she asked.

"Nikita, this is Vegeta, Vegeta, this is me sister, Nikita," Bulma said introducing the two of them.

Nikita scowled angrily, and her emerald green eyes burned.

"_Adopted_ sister would be more like it, but, what the heck?"

She got up and her and Vegeta shook hands. Much to Vegeta's surprise, the girl was just a little shorter than him, but was indeed way more muscular than him. Her hand could fit his whole with room to spare. Her bare arms were covered with scars of large burn wounds that criss-crossed up and down her arms. It was as if she had had an even worse treatment than Vegeta.

"Nikita, can I have a word with ya?" Bulma asked, and guided the girl out of the room.

Vegeta waited at the kitchen table.

__

RAAAAAH!!

"Beg your pardon?!" Nikita asked, not believing what her sister just told her.

She looked at Vegeta, who looked very much down, even more than herself when she was alone. The worst of it was, Vegeta was down every time of the day. Nikita's brow furrowed and she looked at Bulma, who nodded. 

They walked over to Vegeta, who looked up at them in expectation.

__

Wake up 

Nikita fell onto the ground, blood gushing from the corner of her mouth after having received a kick to her jaw. She wiped the blood away and smirked at her apprentice. Vegeta watched her with a scowl on his face, waiting for her to get back up.

"YEAH!!! GO VEGETA!! GO VEGETA!!!" Bulma cheered from the sidelines.

Nikita got up swiftly, and launched herself at Vegeta. Vegeta blocked and dodged everything she threw at him, and at the same time, tried to get a few punches and kicks in himself. Bulma was ecstatic. Ever since Vegeta and Nikita had started training, she'd been there to cheer for Vegeta and help him if he needed it. Nikita had had been forced through the same things as Vegeta, and mostly, her sadness went away if she replaced it with anger. So, the night that Vegeta staid with them, she had offered him her remedy, and he had accepted it.

__

Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)

Now that it was a holiday, they fought more than ever, getting up at 6, breakfast at 8, fighting until lunch at 11:30, and fight until dinner, which was usually late for them. And through it all, Bulma watched and cheered every time, not missing one match between them. 

__

Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)

After awhile, the match finally ended, and Nikita wiped some sweat from her brow. Bulma ran over and embraced Vegeta tightly, catching him off guard. Nikita acted like she didn't see or hear anything they were doing, it wasn't her business, and anything that wasn't her business never seemed to reach her ears or eyes.

__

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?

Vegeta calmly wrote down his homework, but noticed the stare he got from one of the girls in the class who wasn't Bulma. It was some sort of redhead, who'd had more boyfriends than anyone could keep count. She was called Analisa, and it was said that she now had her eyes on Vegeta.

Vegeta however had his own eyes on someone else.

__

Here you go create another fable

"Hey Vegeta."

Vegeta looked behind him into Nikita's eyes.

"You're still in for Saturday, are you?" she asked, and Vegeta could see Analisa fume.

Vegeta scoffed, and said: "Yes, of course. What time was it again?"

"1900 hours, and be there smart-ass!" she said.

"Don't worry, I will!" Vegeta said back and turned back to the blackboard.

__

You wanted to 

Grab a brush and put a little makeup 

Little did they know that a certain redheaded Moslem was fuming over this, and planning on a way to get to Vegeta.

'I would have him if it hadn't been for that purple haired bitch!' she thought.

The bell rang, and everyone left to go home, but Analisa had 'murder' written all over her face.

__

You wanted to

Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup 

Nikita threw some bread over the bridge, and watched the ducks eat all off it up. Tomorrow was Saturday, and she wanted to relax before she went out. A few weeks ago, she'd found a boy that loved her for who she was, just who she was. Bulma and Vegeta had decided to go with Nikita on her date and make it a double date.

Bulma and Vegeta had been boyfriend and girlfriend for quite some time, but no one knew about it. They wouldn't have it any other way.

__

You wanted to 

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? 

"Sorry guys," Nikita said when she was out of bread. "I don't have anymore."

And with that, she continued on her way toward the bus stop. She just passed by a building, when someone pushed her down onto the ground. She rolled onto her back to yell at the person, but was silenced when a bullet pierced her lung. She gasped in pain as more followed, piercing her vital organs, one, by, one. 

__

You wanted to

I don't think you trust 

Vegeta and Bulma just walked past where Nikita had just stood, feeding the ducks, and moved on, until they saw the swirling lights of an ambulance. After glancing at one another in confusion, they ran over, only to meet a shocking sight.

__

In, my, self-righteous suicide

"Nikita!!!" Bulma shouted, hoping her sister would respond, but she didn't.

Blood was pouring from the girl's wounds, and black blood was gushing from her mouth. Vegeta could hardly believe what he was seeing. This couldn't be happening. Why would someone want her dead?

__

I, cry, when angels deserve to die 

Unless…

__

In, my, self-righteous suicide

After awhile, Nikita was placed in a bag, which was zipped up, and wouldn't be opened. Bulma was crying, and Vegeta was softly hugging her close to make her feel better. She wanted this to be a big nightmare, and that she'd wake up any second.

__

I, cry, when angels deserve to die 

But this wasn't a dream she could ever wake up from.

__

Father, father, father, father!!

A few weeks later, two days before the funeral, Vegeta told Bulma to come to Analisa's home, along with a few officers, because if he wasn't mistaking…

__

Father into your hands, 

I commend my spirit

Analisa returned from school only to see Vegeta leaning against the doorpost, scowling at her angrily.

"Vegeta!" she exclaimed happily. "What brings you here?"

Vegeta was silent, then asked: "What do you think of Nikita's death?"

She shrugged and said: "Why do you ask?"

Vegeta was silent again.

__

Father into your hands why have you forsaken me

"I know you did it."

"What?! Whatever gave you that idea!?"

"The way you've been walking around like you won a battle. It's the kind of look murderers have when they did a good job."

"……So? It was the only way?"

"The only way for what?"

__

In your eyes forsaken me

"To finally have _you_!"

Vegeta gave a sad sigh and said: "Pathetic. Let me tell you this Analisa."

He walked over to her and bent down beside her ear.

__

In your thoughts forsaken me 

"You killed the wrong girl!"

__

In your heart forsaken, me oh 

Analisa was arrested for murder, while Bulma and Vegeta were left on their own, still mourning over the loss off their friend.

__

Trust, in, my, self-righteous suicide

The funeral was something they would've skipped, but they wanted to say their good-byes. Bulma had written her sister a short letter, which told the purple haired girl how much Bulma loved her. Vegeta gave his trainer a small trinket he'd gotten from her, which he would only give to a deceased loved one. It was nothing but a mysterious black coin with the weirdest markings on them.

__

I, cry, when angels deserve to die 

Both Bulma and Vegeta grew up together, and visited Nikita's grave many times. Vegeta's stepfather perished, and the duo lived together for the rest of their lives.

__

In, my, self-righteous suicide

A young lavender haired girl sat in front of a grave, watching it silently, until she said: "Mom and dad left to see the Twin Towers in America! Isn't that cool? They said they'd call me once they arrived. I'm so jealous of them! But they're going on a business trip, and I'll only mess things up."

Silence returned to her, but she was smiling. She giggled.

"No, I'm not worried about them, I mean, planes rise and land, and I haven't see anything wrong in them! Why? Are you worried?"

……

"You are?? But… why??"

……

"Analisa?? Who's she?"

……

"Oh, sorry. But why would she do something to mom and dad??"

……

The girl paled and asked: "W-w-what?!"

……

"I will! Please don't leave while I'm gone! I have to go!"

……

The young girl ran off, away from the cemetery, now as worried as her friend. As she ran, she passed a calendar, but didn't pay attention to it. However, she should've.

This would be a date she would never forget in her life.

11th of September, 2001…

__

I, cry, when angels deserve to die 

**********************************************

Three guesses what happened to Bulma and Vegeta.

The date gave me the idea, though it's a sad story, really.

If people have any ideas for the next set, please tell.

I'm running out of ideas.


End file.
